1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to technology of a sealed battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Sealed batteries, such as non-aqueous electrolyte secondary batteries, for example, are well known. In recent years, non-aqueous electrolyte secondary batteries have become increasingly important as onboard power supplies mounted in vehicles such as electric vehicles, or power supplies in personal computers, mobile terminals, and other electrical products.
For example, a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-066254 (JP 2008-066254 A) includes a battery case within which an electrode body is housed, a lid that joins to an open portion of the battery case, and a conducting member that is inserted through the lid and conducts current between the electrode body and an external terminal. With this kind of non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery, the lid and the conducting member are made of metal and have conductivity, so an insulating plate is tightly fixed between the lid and the conducting member, so as to insulate the lid from the conducting member.
Also, with this kind of non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery, in order to tightly fix the insulating plate between the lid and the conducting member, the lid, the insulating plate, and the conducting member are fixed by crimping with a tool. However, currently, it is not possible to confirm whether the insulating plate is tightly fixed between the lid and the conducting member after the lid, the insulating plate, and the conducting member have been fixed by crimping with the tool.
Moreover, in some cases with this kind of non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery, an insulating plate and a gasket are tightly fixed between the lid and the conducting member in order to ensure the sealing characteristics of the battery case. In such cases, a gap is formed between the lid and the conducting member due to reaction force of the gasket, so the contact between the lid and the insulating plate, as well as the contact between the insulating plate and the conducting member, deteriorates.
The invention thus provides a sealed battery that improves the contact between the lid and the insulating plate, as well as the contact between the insulating plate and the conducting member, and in which it is possible to confirm whether the insulating plate is tightly fixed between the lid and the conducting member.